


For You, My King, My Heart, Mine

by asphodelknox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I like to pretend this is the direction Theon's story went instead, M/M, cuteness, just pure fluff, unrealistic cuteness but I don't really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Theon returns to Robb after escaping King's Landing. He returns to open arms.





	For You, My King, My Heart, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote waaaaaay back when I first started watching GOT. I loved the dynamic these two had and had to write something.

_ Robb _

_ This crow will arrive before me, but I am riding at its heels and will be with you again in three days time if the gods are good. I do not have good news for you my friend, but I am anxious to tell you what I can. _

_ I learned something while I was at the Pyke. My blood truly runs with salt and iron. But my soul is of the North. My heart belongs to its King.  _

_ I will be with you soon.  _

_ Theon _

Robb’s hand shook as he reread Theon’s letter, his heart pounding in his chest. Grey Wind was sitting at the tent’s entrance, the sunset just slipping in through the crack of the tent. Robb looked up at the squire. 

“And you waited how long to deliver this letter to me?” He asked, trying to mentally do math and glare at the squire at the same time. 

“It arrived last night but with the battle yesterday it wasn’t able to get to you until now.” The squire said haltingly. “I’m the third person it’s passed through.” 

Robb closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He nodded once. “Thank you. You may go.” 

The squire left without a word and Robb sat down on his bed, its furs sagging underneath him. 

Theon was coming back. Theon said his heart belonged… well to the King in the North. He hoped desperately that meant Theon’s heart belonged to Robb. Robb breathed in a shaky gasp, gripping the letter tightly, as if he could will Theon to appear in front of him. Theon’s admission made Robb want to be close to him, remember his smell and nuzzle into his neck. It wasn't an urge Robb had had until he'd sent Theon away and noticed what his absence did to Robb’s ease.

His letter had said three days. One day had already passed since the crow had brought the letter and the crow had probably been a day ahead of Theon, depending on how fast Theon’s horse could be urged to run. 

Which meant Theon wasn’t far away. Theon would be back and soon and Robb felt his whole being relax at the very idea of having Theon with him. 

He hadn’t expected to miss Theon when he was sent to the Iron Islands, but it only took six hours for Robb to miss his laugh, his teasing demeanor, and his passion on Robb’s war council. It had been that first night where Robb had wondered if perhaps he longed for things with Theon that he had never longed for with anyone else. His bed felt empty in a way it hadn't before.

Theon, Robb found, took up more mental space than he probably should, considering Robb was a king at war. But every time Robb thought of Theon, he felt at ease. He could make Theon proud. He could make Theon happy. He could create a world where Theon could be whomever he wanted and would always be at home with the Starks if he chose. Robb hoped that’s what he would choose. 

Grey Wind let out a whine and darted out of the tent, interrupting Robb’s thoughts. Robb exited the tent and saw Grey Wind sitting at the feet of a new arrival, his tail wagging. Robb let his eyes wander up the man’s body, taking in the familiar stature that Robb hadn’t realized he knew so well, and finally looked into the face of Theon Greyjoy. 

Theon smiled, his eyes dancing with a hint of a smirk, and kneeled. “Your Grace.” He said with a reverence Robb had taken in the past as teasing but now thought perhaps was genuine. “I have returned from the Iron Islands with news. May I speak with your council?” 

Robb walked over to stand in front of Theon, a curious smile on his face. “I’m glad you have returned,” he said softly, and Theon’s smile became a bit softer around the edges, fondness that Robb had never noticed before sneaking into the rims of his eyes. He stood and Robb found he didn’t want to look away from the sparkle in Theon’s eyes.

Robb sent a squire to gather the council and beckoned Theon to walk with him. He found he didn’t know what to do with his hands so he settled on resting one on Grey Wind’s back. 

“I take it you don’t have good news?” Robb asked, starting with the logical question despite the many others fighting for space in his head. 

Theon shook his head. “I didn’t… I…” He paused, uncertain and hesitant. “They’re going to try and take the North.” 

Robb felt his blood run cold and he looked at Theon quickly. “Because I’ve left Winterfell?” 

Theon nodded. “I tried to broker an agreement but…” he hesitated and Robb reached out for him just as they reached the entrance of the tent. 

“Tell the council only what they need to know,” Robb said softly. “Tell me the rest after, when we’re alone.” He swallowed, thinking of the things he wanted to ask of Theon, the things he wanted to say. It took all his self-control to not pull Theon in for a hug and maybe more, right there outside the council tent. But he held back and settled for squeezing Theon’s wrist.

Theon nodded gratefully and they entered the tent together.    
  
  


It was two hours later when Theon followed Robb into his tent, Grey Wind laying across the entrance behind them. Robb began to shed his gloves and cape and Theon paused, watching his friend relax. 

Seeing Robb for the first time in weeks, the smile on his face when he’d seen Theon had made Theon almost forget he was in public. He only remembered to kneel at the last second and Robb’s gentle assurances had eased Theon’s nerves about returning.

Now though, his heart hammered in his chest. Of course, Robb hadn't given any indication that he'd read Theon’s letter, no sign that he knew he held Theon’s heart. Robb had seemed happy to see him, happy even to be near him. But Theon didn't want to push it. 

Besides, his journey to the Pyke had not been what he'd envisioned. He wasn't sure how to tell Robb those particular details. He'd practically been turned away, then captured when he tried to return to Robb. 

“You needn't bother with formality around me, Theon,” Robb said, pulling Theon from his thoughts. “I may be a king to the rest of them, but I hope to you I’m still just me.” 

Theon smiled thoughtfully. “How are you, then?” He asked.

Robb paused, looking at Theon curiously, opening his mouth to respond when Theon cut him off. “How are you, really?”

Robb chuckled and looked down at his feet. He sighed heavily and sat down on his bed, beckoning Theon to sit with him. Theon did, and relished the feeling of being close to Robb again. There was something about being in Robb’s presence that eased Theon’s mind and let him feel calm. Robb let his shoulders sag and he leaned into Theon a bit. 

“I'm worried,” Robb started, speaking softly. “Concerned. I wish I knew how my sisters were.” He glanced sideways at Theon and Theon let his arm loosely drape around Robb’s back, the motion intending comfort and support. 

Robb’s eyes traced Theon’s face, searching his eyes. He spoke, “And I'm curious. I almost didn't expect you to come back.” It was said without judgment, but Theon still felt the sting of potential betrayal. “But I’m glad you did. I… missed you.” 

Theon looked into Robb’s eyes and saw a familiar sight: Robb smiling, calm, steady. Only this time, there was a bit of hope too, something Theon hadn’t seen before. It made Theon wonder why he’d ever left Robb in the first place.

“What happened at the Pyke, Theon?” Robb asked quietly. 

“I…,” Theon started, looking at his hand in his lap and twitching his fingers. It wasn’t an easy story to tell. “I didn't receive the welcome I expected. My father has made my sister his heir. They practically turned me away at the gate.” 

Robb made a noise that sounded like a whine and a grunt. He reached out a hand as if to rest it on Theon’s knee, but halted, settling instead for brushing his fingers lightly against Theon’s thigh. Theon continued. “But when I made to leave, they tried to stop me. I snuck away on a rowboat in the dark and stole a horse from a nearby town. There was nothing left for me there.” 

Robb let out a breath, and Theon was surprised to find that Robb had been holding it in. “So you came back to me,” he whispered, wonderment laced through his voice.

“To you,” Theon said, and he felt he’d never spoken a truer thing. “For you.” He glanced up at Robb’s face and looked away, the look of fondness in Robb’s eyes more than he felt he deserved. “They asked me to betray you but I couldn't. I had to protect you.” 

“As much as my father would hate me to say it,” Theon continued, “the North is my home. I may not be a Stark, but... I love one.” He closed his eyes, knowing his honesty could unsteady Robb, knowing that Robb could throw him out at any time, could kill him even. “But thinking of you pulled me home, and helped me see a great truth: I pledged my life and service to you as King of the North. And you are my king.” 

He heard Robb swallow next to him and Theon opened his eyes. Feeling braver than he ever had and certain that he knew what he wanted, he reached out and grasped one of Robb’s hand in his own. Robb gave his hand a squeeze and Theon continued, emboldened. “But I also pledge myself to you, Robb. As you are. King or not.” 

Robb reached up a hand and gently cradled Theon’s cheek, the look of awe still on his face, interlaced with joy like Theon had never seen. “I've been yours since we were children, Theon Greyjoy. I didn't realize it until you'd gone but…” He paused and looked down at their hands entwined together. “My heart left with you. I'm glad you have returned. I'm glad you have returned to me.”

Theon grinned and nuzzled into Robb’s hand. “Sap,” he said quietly. 

Robb chuckled. “You’re the one who wrote me that letter,” he teased, gently running his fingers through Theon’s hair. “It took almost two days to get to me. I received it just before you arrived today and couldn’t stop from shaking.” 

“I heard you had another victory while I was away,” Theon said with a smirk. “The whispers of you are wild in the countryside.” 

“I don’t want to know what they say about me,” Robb said with an amused groan. They chuckled together. 

“It’s all good things,” Theon said. “Most say you’re rather frightening.” 

“Frightening?” Robb asked, his eyebrows raised. “Would you call me frightening?” 

Theon chuckled and shook his head. “No. I grew up with a boy who was brave and thoughtful. You’re too kind to be frightening.” 

Robb smirked at him. “Tell me how you really feel about me, Theon. You’re making me blush.” 

Theon did blush at that and he looked down at his hand still encompassed in Robb’s. Robb squeezed his hand and Theon looked up at him. 

“I...would like you to stay. Here, with me, as one of my chief advisors.” Robb said. “If I could make you King with me I would.” 

“You don’t have to…” Theon started. 

“I want to,” Robb interrupted. He let his hand rest under Theon’s chin. “You’ve pledged yourself to me. Now and always.” 

Theon nodded. 

Robb’s face was coming closer. “I pledge myself to you, Theon Greyjoy,” he said, his voice weighted and husky. “Be my partner in everything except name. Stay by my side as I take the throne. Take my name as yours when we’re alone and claim Winterfell as your home when we’re not.” 

Theon found himself shaking. He didn’t realize he was tearing up until Robb brushed a tear away with his thumb. He looked up at Robb, and their noses knocked together. 

“I’d like that,” Theon said, his voice shaking. “I’d like that very much.” 

Robb smiled then and tilted his head slightly. “Now and always?”

This time Theon let himself smile fully. “Now and always.” He replied and he closed the gap between himself and Robb, letting their lips touch, just for a moment. Robb’s grip on Theon’s cheek firmed, pulling him closer and Theon leaned in, as if he could be enveloped entirely by Robb and his warmth. 

Theon wasn’t sure how long they’d have carried on, but a growl from Grey Wind pulled them apart. Theon stood just as the tent flap was swung open. Theon watched as the guard bowed to Robb and requested his presence for a meeting with one of the Lords. 

Robb nodded and stood. “Shall we, Theon?” He smiled and Theon grinned back. 

“Of course, my King.” 

He followed Robb out of the tent. He paid attention during the meeting, gave advice and made Robb laugh, and while Robb was careful to not pay more attention to Theon than the other Lords, when they returned to his tent that night, Robb immediately sat them down with two pints of ale and asked Theon’s thoughts. 

They spoke late into the night and as the camp began to quiet down, Theon and Robb got closer and closer, eventually laying on the bed, side by side but still in their clothes. 

Theon looked over at Robb, his face in profile against the dying light of the candles, and thought that this was why he’d returned. Here with Robb, he was wanted and valued. His father had never asked his thoughts or opinions, didn’t seem to care at all. But Robb had pulled Theon’s thoughts out of his mind, asked him questions and debated finer points. Robb had acquiesced to Theon’s decisions a few times and now, the King of the North has laying by Theon’s side, his head resting on Theon’s shoulder and his arm around Theon’s waist. 

Theon sighed, knowing he would have to return to his own tent soon. For now, as long as he could, he stayed, pulling Robb closer and kissing his temple. He’d chosen right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very active on Tumblr but follow me or message me if you like [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
